Opposites Attract
by StrawberryRuki
Summary: When do Medical and Buisness intervene? When Renji gets in an accident doing an errand for Byakuya, Rukia's the one who ends up visiting him in the hospital. When she does, who does she meet..
1. Introduction

**I does not own anything. **

**If I did, Ichigo and Rukia would have been together by this point.**

**Enjoy, m'dears! **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki. Tokyo, 25.  
Famous doctor working at Tokyo hospital for six years._ Single._

Rukia Kuchiki. Tokyo, 24.  
Famous business woman in Kuchiki Co. for six years. _Single._

Byakuya Kuchiki. Tokyo, 35.  
Richest man in Tokyo. Created Kuchiki Co. and is married to Hisana Kuchiki. _Married._

Hisana Kuchiki. Tokyo, 34.  
Married to the richest man in Tokyo._ Married. _

Renji Abarai. Tokyo, 25.  
Works as a mechanic. Helps out Byakuya when he asks. _Single. _

Momo Hinamori. Tokyo, 23.  
Nurse at Kuchiki Co. Rukia's best friend._ Dating._

Shuhei Hisagi. Tokyo, 25.  
Model. Ichigo's best friend. _Single._

Jyuushiro Ukitake. Tokyo, 56.  
Byakuya's man in business. _Single._

Toushirou Hitsugaya. Tokyo, 23.  
Surgeon at Tokyo hospital. _Dating._

Izuru Kira. Tokyo, 23.  
Aspiring musician. _Single._

Senna. US, 23.  
Ichigo's old assistant. _Single._

Rangiku Matsumoto. Tokyo, 26.  
Toushirou's assistant._ Single, and looking!_

Kenpachi Zaraki. Tokyo, 35.  
Surgeon. _Uh.. Single?_

Yachiru Kusajika. Tokyo, 18.  
Kenpachi's assistant. _Single, too?_


	2. Visiting the hospital

**Disclaimer: I does not own anything. Hehheh. ;3 **

**Wish I did, though~ Ichigo and Rukia would have been together already if I did.**

* * *

I tried to space things out so it'll be easier to read. I have a pet peeve of paragraphs not being spaced out. _Italics are the past. _

Hope you enjoy!

Being bored in a office is what most people dreaded. "I wish something interesting would happen." Rukia was thinking to herself as she picked up a picture on her desk. It was of her, her sister, and her brother. It was their wedding day. How could anyone beat a wedding as this beautiful. Byakuya never looked happy but.. this day he was. He was bonded with Hisana in a way.

Rukia's office wasn't like any other office. She had it personally designed for herself. Her office was her home out of her home. The desk was white with a pure white chair. She was always careful with that white chair and always kept it clean. Maybe she's OCD.. The flooring was a khaki color and the wood on the wall as khaki, also. The items on the desk were colorful. There were pictures and little kink-knacks. Some paper work, and some coffee. That's what always helps her make the day. There were also brown shelves on the wall filled with law books, and hundreds of books dealing with business. Behind Rukia was a large window over viewing Tokyo. It was beautiful. Tokyo has restaurants, lakes and rivers, shopping malls and grocery stores, zoos, and planetariums, parks and so much more you could imagine. On the left side of her office, was a lavender sofa, all soft and warm.

Maybe she should have convinced Byakuya to go into another career. She always had a knack for art and music.

Ring ring...

Ring ring...

Rukia looked at her phone. It was Japan's most famous business man, also known as her brother. "Hello, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked in a tone wondering why her brother would call her in the middle of the day.

"Yes, Rukia. I need you to go visit Renji in the hospital for me. I'm too busy to go so can you do it for me?" Byakuya asked in a way that he really wanted Rukia to go.

"OHNO. Renji's hurt?! I'll go as soo-"

"Sorry Rukia, I need to go." Byakuya hung up before Rukia could finish her sentence.

Renji got himself in another situation, again.

Rukia put her phone back into her desk. She took out her keys, straightened her skirt and ran out the door. She couldn't believe that Renji got hurt. He was the one who would always have to protect her when she in a dire situation. She got into the elevator and press number one, for the first floor. Once she got out, she was questioned by a couple acquaintances.

"Miss Kuchiki, may I ask you a question?" One of them asked.

"Can you please review these papers?" Another one asked.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" One more asked.

Maybe that's why Rukia never left her office.

"Later. I have important business to tend to." Rukia said while moving her hand up so they understood she was listening. As you see, Rukia was practically running; that's some talent in heels.

* * *

Kuchiki Co. wasn't too far from Tokyo Hospital. Maybe just a good twenty minute drive.

She sat in her car and buckled up. Now, since Rukia had been with her brother since she was born, she had no choice but to go into the business career. At the get go it sounded so boring, but now since Rukia has been used to it, it isn't as bad as she thought. Everyone looks up to her since she was Byakuya's younger sister. That doesn't mean she didn't have to earn her respect; trust me, she did.

"Renji needs to get this damned thing fixed." Rukia was inferring to the radio that has been broken for over two weeks. She sighed and started her car. Complete silence only has room for one thing, reminiscing, which was Rukia's worst fear. Thinking of the past was a thing most would give anything for but she wished she would get hit by a car, land in a coma, and forget the first five years of her life.

* * *

_19 YEARS AGO. _

"_Rukia! Rukia, wake up!" Hisana was shaking her from her beauty sleep. "We have to go to the hospital! Momma and Dad were in a car accident!"_

_This was when there were no crime in the streets. Where children can walk through the streets not afraid to get kidnapped. _

_It was pouring rain, and Hisana dragged Rukia outside._

* * *

Rukia stopped in the middle of the street and shook her head. The peoples' cars behind her screeched from the sudden stop.

"Are you crazy, woman?!" The first one shouted out.

"Stop daydreaming and drive! We have places to be!" Another one was furious.

Rukia slowly started driving again and made a mental note to tell Renji to fix the radio.

"Oh man. He's in the hospital." She thought to herself while she was registering her surroundings.

* * *

When Rukia parked her car, she dashed into the hospital. When she passed through the double doors, she tapped the desk the secretary sat at rapidly. Rukia wasn't very fond of hospitals. Maybe because of the traumatic experience she witness in one so long ago. The secretary gave Rukia an annoyed look.

"Yes ma'am?" The woman named 'Haru' as said on the name tag. She was... extremely skinny. Bet she's done some crazy stuff during her teen years. She also had this odd orange hair and wore a uniform like everyone else around here.

"Uhm, where is Renji Abarai staying at?" Rukia tried to ask as fast as she can so she can go see him.

Rukia felt so nervous. Renji never had gotten himself knocked into a hospital before. Her foot started tapping rapidly on the ground as if she had a serious disease.

"Uh.. I don't know, but you look familiar." The woman purposely tried to stall Rukia. People here just don't understand that you need to see people. She turned around and grabbed a clipboard and turned back around. "But you can fill out a form and wait until someone can get to you." The woman put a smirk on her face. She knew exactly who Rukia was..

Rukia glared at the woman and after a couple more seconds ran to the right side of the hospital. She reached the elevator and randomly pressed some floor number. When the elevator door open, she ran out. Since the name's of the patients were on the door's, she ran and ran trying to look for Renji's door. She looked like a mad woman.

She then bumped into someone. He offered her a hand and helped her up. He also had that bright orange hair like that the secretary had. She wondered if they were a couple.

"Looking for someone?" He asked in such a gentle voice, you've thought he was an angel.

"Do you.. know where Renji Abarai is?" Rukia asked, still staring at him.

"Oh yes! He's one of my patients." The doctor began walking toward the elevator and Rukia followed. "You didn't ask the secretary which room he was in because he's staying on the first floor."

"I did but the she stalled so I just ran." Rukia tried to sound as sane as possible, but that boat has sunk already.

"You mean Haru? She's always like that. Stalling women as beautiful at you." He turned and looked down at Rukia. She just smiled.

"Here we are.." He walked into the room where Renji was laying at and Rukia ran to Renji. "Sorry, he's been sleeping all morning, but he'll wake up soon enough." Rukia sat at the edge of the bed and held Renji's hand. Rukia studied the room. It was white and had a smell.. The smell hospitals have. Though it was really clean, Rukia could sense that there were diseases everywhere.

"Mrs.." The doctor began as he picked up Renji's clipboard.

"Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said as she stood up and faced the doctor. "And I'm not married." She said with her famous smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his hand. She shook Ichigo's hand. She didn't know how perfectly their hands fit together.

"Since you're not married.. how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"How do you assume that I'm single?" All Ichigo could do was raise his eyebrow. "I'm kidding." Rukia started giggling and wrote her address and number on a piece of paper found on the little table.

"Pick you up at seven." He chuckled then put down the clipboard and walked about the room leaving the sleeping Renji and Rukia behind.

About half an hour later, Rukia was sprawled on the hospital room's sofa.

"Such unladylike, Rukia." Rukia jumped up and she heard the too familiar voice.

"Sorry. That chair over there was too uncomfortable." Rukia started to stand up and walk towards Renji. "What happened?" Rukia sounded sad. She never wanted to see her best friend in a situation like this.

"Doing errands for your brother. I swear, next time, he better ask one of this body guards to do it!" Renji then started rambling about something. "I was walking down the streets and some children came running down the street and knocked me down." He began rambling again..

"I'm so sorry, Renji! But.. kids, seriously? It could have been something dangerous like a hitman after you." Rukia gave Renji and hug until she noticed the time. "Oh! Already six! Better get home and get ready!" She began to walk out the door until Renji stopped her.

"No goodbye? And explain who you're going with." Renji had one of his eyebrow's raised.

"Uhm.. the doctor that's taking care of you..?" Rukia didn't want to tell him that and think the only reason she came here was to meet cute guys.

"Rukia! You come here to see me and leave with a date? You bad girl. Well, have fun, now."

"Thanks, Renji!" ..And she ran out the door just about as fast as she came in.

Please reply! All the more comments the better! ;3

Then I'll update faster.


End file.
